


Beer With A Kiss

by readwriteandavengers



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Bartender - Freeform, Drinking, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Writing Prompt, under cover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9579329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readwriteandavengers/pseuds/readwriteandavengers
Summary: Jake and Ezekiel are taken to a southern, rural town only a few miles from Jake's hometown. While trying to solve the current problem the clippings book has given them, Jake finds himself going under cover as a bartender who's struggling with the flirtations from a customer. Ezekiel helps him out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on tumblr, so I apologize if you've read this before! (I'm derrickhill on tumblr).

Like almost all adventures for the librarians, it starts with the clipping book. After a few shakes, the team gathered around to find the newest clipping. The title was of a local bar in a southern town, which happened to be a few away from Jake’s hometown. 

It wasn’t deemed imperative, so he was set off on the mission with Ezekiel. It wasn’t easy for them to decide on this, until Eve stepped in and started to speak wisdom. After a few minutes of her explaining, the boys finally agreed to work together on what they both thought was a boring task. 

Jake wasn’t extremely excited about the mission, considering he’d grown to like the anonymity of not living in a small town. He enjoyed heading to the local coffee shop and not knowing a single face in there. It became stifling, knowing every soul in town. Plus, secrets in a small town aren’t kept secret for long.

But he shouldered the responsibility and headed off with Jones.

They were at the bar a day later, parked outside with Jake in the driver’s seat and Ezekiel in the passenger seat. Truth be told, Ezekiel still wasn’t used to the whole driving thing, and he was never up for getting behind the wheel anyway. So they sat until they were able to devise a plan, which took longer than usual. 

Eventually Jake exited the car, after he agreed Ezekiel should enter sometime after him. The two planned on completely ignoring each other, in hopes of getting more information. 

So Jake pulled the door open and walked in, finding the crowd bustling around him. The music played loudly, but conversation made its way out over top. He scanned the crowd a few times as a precautionary measure before heading over to the bar. 

It was packed, but somehow he made his way through and was able to rest his arms against the wood grain. He waited patiently, the toe of his boot tapping a rhythm onto the floor. 

“Honey, it’s going to be awhile. I’m short staffed tonight. Just me and Jen tonight.” A blonde explained while multitasking. She started wiping down the bar with one arm and continued to pour a drink with the other. 

Jake smirked at that, a sense of home filling him. He glimpsed down the bar at the mention of Jen, finding a dark-haired woman on the opposite end taking orders. “No rush.” 

“You from around these parts? I hear the accent but don’t recognize the face.” She smiles as she speaks with him but serves the other customers. They don’t mind her lack of attention. They take their drinks after they’re handed over and head back to their seats. 

Jake’s mouth scrunches to one side. He should come up with some lie, but he’s coming up blank on the spot. Plus his truth would be far more convincing than any lie. “Yeah. I grew up two towns over.” 

The bartender looks impressed as she nods. “Ah… what’s your name?” 

He takes a breath as he internally debates whether he should lie or continue on with the truth. “Jacob Stone.” He exhales. Truth it is.” 

She nods in familiarity with the name. “Big names around here. Your daddy still running that company?” 

Jake nods as he starts to look back towards the door. He’s been settled for nearly five minutes know and Ezekiel still hasn’t made his entrance. “Yes, ma’am.” He answers distractedly. His foot taps further until he turns back to the blonde with a new idea. 

“Why don’t you let me behind the bar?” He’s suddenly pressing, standing a little straighter. “I’ll help you out for a few hours, you give me whatever you think I owe.” 

The blonde’s eyes narrow at Jake as she hands off another drink. “You mean to tell me that big company of yours doesn’t pay too well?” 

Jake holds off the urge to roll his eyes. “I’m just looking for a little fun.” 

She look hesitant as she starts to pour, but sighs. “Fine. I could use all the help I can get. It isn’t even rush hour yet. I’m Cammi. So you know how to pour a drink?” 

“Since I was born,” Jake jokes, but there’s a portion of truth. He can remember his younger years, where his dad would always tell him to run off and grab him a beer. As he got older it occurred more, up until Jake was off on his own. 

“Good,” she shoots back, now waving Jake over.

He takes the short journey around and joins her at the back of the bar. She abandons her post for a few seconds to show him the basics. Where the glasses are, where the booze presides, and any rags if he needed to clean anything up. 

Jake’s pretty confident. And now that he’s got an in with the staff and the customers, he can ask plenty of questions. He starts off easy, getting a few beers here and there, or the occasional glass of whiskey. Every time he serves a drink, he asks a question. 

It’s not easy, trying to ask questions about magical occurrences without being too obvious. Eventually the minutes roll by and Jake has just about enough information to start building a case. 

Then, of course, Ezekiel rolls around with a smug smirk on his face. He waddles over to the bar, just a few seat down from Jake and waits patiently.

With the presence of his fellow librarian, Jake starts to feel a bit antsy. He pours two beers quickly, hands them off and then parts off to take care of Ezekiel before Cammi or Jen can. He smiles as he walks over to Ezekiel, trying to act as casual as possible.

Ezekiel takes his time responding, instead looking Jake up and down as if he’s suddenly looking at a different person. Jake lost his jacket, now only standing in a black t-shirt, his jeans, and boots. There’s a moment where Jake’s heart rate picks up at Ezekiel’s gaze, but then he’s looking at Jake as if he’s bored. 

“What can I get for you?” Jake carries on like normal, but steps a bit closer and lifts his brows at Ezekiel. It’s supposed to be a sign of: ‘let’s get out of here’, but Ezekiel either doesn’t realize or he ignores the gesture.

“Beer,” Ezekiel answers lamely.

Jake bites the inside of his cheek at Ezekiel’s cluelessness, but grabs a glass and fills it. He comes back and sets it a little roughly than he means to. 

Ezekiel takes the glass, lifts it to his lips, and sips. 

Meanwhile, Jake’s growing impatient on the other end. When Ezekiel still shows no signs of updating him on any information he could have gathered, he feels Jen come up behind him and tap his shoulder. 

“Hey, that hottie at the end of the bar is asking for you again.” She chuckles, jutting her chin down the other end. 

At the comment, both Jake and Ezekiel look up to find a woman smiling back. She’s got short-cut auburn hair, warm hazel eyes, and a bright smile. But the comment still causes Jake to shift uncomfortably as he turns back to Jen. 

“Great.” He breathes, and then turns to Ezekiel to put up a facade. “I’ll be right back. After that you can continue telling me that story.” He presses, which at first gets him a strange look from Ezekiel. Once he starts walking away, Ezekiel’s face dawns with understanding. 

While Jake works off to the side, Jen steps up to Ezekiel as she cleans some glasses. “So how are you tonight, hon? I haven’t seen you around before.” 

Ezekiel smiles brightly as he nods. “Yeah, not from around here.” 

Jen’s brows lift at the accent and she chuckles. “I can tell by the accent. What are you doing in a small town like ours?” 

Ezekiel’s eyes trail down to Jake at the question. It’s a far more in-depth explanation that he’s certainly not going to give, so a lie it is. “Just traveling.” He answers, but his eyes don’t leave Jake’s form. He watches Jake smile at the woman, and she reaches out to grab onto his forearm as she talks. Unknowingly, Ezekiel frowns.

Jen follows his line of sight, finding Jake on the other end. Understanding settles and she turns back to Ezekiel with a warm smirk. “Anything I can do for you right now, sugar?” 

Ezekiel turns back to her, forcing a smile on his face. “No thank you.” 

She nods with a wink and then heads off to serve more customers. 

Jake’s back within seconds, flashing Ezekiel an exhausted look. “You better have something good because I’m about to go crazy. I haven’t bartended in so long.” 

Ezekiel rolls his eyes but nods. “Yeah, I think I’ve got it. I’d ask why you’re currently bartending but doesn’t matter. When are we leaving? I think we can take care of this tonight and be back at the annex tomorrow.” 

Jake checks his watch and then turns back to Ezekiel. “Cammi said I can leave after an hour. I’ve been here for just past that. I’ll tell her I’m headed out.” 

Ezekiel nods, bringing his glass back to his lips just as a noise raises above the crowd. The voice is persistent, but in the bar it doesn’t drag too much attention. But the sound does have both Jake and Ezekiel looking over.

It’s the woman with the auburn hair, and the one with the apparent crush on Jake.

Jake smiles back kindly, giving a small wave to give him a second, but when he turns back to Ezekiel he looks helpless. “She’s made me come over ever five minutes.” 

Ezekiel tries to hide his smirk as he stands. “Get her taken care of and then lets go, Cowboy. This town is boring.” 

Typically, Jake would add in onto the comment, but his face shows how tired he is. An hour in a busy bar is enough to drive someone mad. So he turns to the side and takes one step off towards the woman when Ezekiel reaches out and grabs onto Jake’s wrist. 

Jake turns back in concern, only to have Ezekiel stand on his tiptoes, lean over the bar, and plant a huge kiss on Jake’s lips. He even goes the extra measure, by reaching around and grabbing the hair at the back of Jake’s neck. He lets it carry on for a few seconds, and then swipes his tongue on Jake’s bottom lip before he pulls back. 

Once he’s back on his side of the bar, he turns to find Jake standing with his yes still shut and his lips slightly parted. Then his eyes flutter open and he looks dazed for a moment. 

“Ezekiel?” Jake starts as he finally turns his eyes on the younger. 

“Hm?” Ezekiel hums back. 

“Remind me to thank you later for that,” he says and then steps away to the problem customer before anything else can be said. 

Ezekiel rolls his eyes with a laugh as he steps away, now working through the short crowd and to the exit.

Jake’s got the customer a new drink in a few seconds flat, and she turns away after that, finally headed off into the crowd and away from Jake after seeing Ezekiel plant a kiss right on him. He smirks to himself as he turns around and heads towards his jacket where Cammi’s waiting for him. 

“Headed out so soon?” She jokes, but steps aside so he can gather his things. 

He laughs at that, nodding. “Yeah, I’m ready to call it a night.” He answers as Jen joins him and Cammi. She’s reaching into her apron, pulling out a wad of bills and starts to count. 

Jake’s slinging his arms into his coat as she presents him with three hundred dollars with a kind smile. He quickly turns to her, an argument about to arise before she stops him with a stern look. 

“Take it, Stone.” Cammi demands as she bumps her hips with Jen’s. “We appreciate the help like you wouldn’t believe.”

Jake grins and takes the cash with a thankful nod. “You ladies have fun tonight.” 

Jen slings her arm over Cammi’s shoulder, pressing a kiss to the corner of the other’s mouth. It’s something Jake wasn’t expecting, yet the show of affection between the two suddenly makes all the sense in the world. 

“Go find that cute guy and have some fun of your own.” Cammi shoots back with a wink of her own, which causes heat to rise in Jake’s cheeks. 

He laughs with the two as he steps way, giving them one last wave before he walks out of the bar with a pocket full of cash. He heads to the car parked a few steps away, sliding into the driver’s side and finding Ezekiel waiting in the passenger seat. 

“Please tell me you got some cash for that.” Ezekiel types away on his phone, no doubt sharing some news with Cassandra with the information he has.

Jake shuts the door behind him, starts the engine, and then pulls out of the parking lot with ease. Once he’s back on the road, he glimpses over at Ezekiel with a fond smile. 

“I got us a little something.” He agrees, reaching over and grabbing onto Ezekiel’s hand. He laces their fingers together, and watches as Ezekiel’s lips curl upward into a grin of his own. 


End file.
